


罗宾与Red X  Robin and Red X

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batboys being brothers, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Dick is a Good Brother, Gen, Jason Todd is a good brother, This is just crack, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, and fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: “呃……”所有人中最勇敢的Wally小心翼翼地把手放在他的肩膀上，“我们是不是应该……向蝙蝠侠求助？”罗宾飞快转过头来盯着他，简直要把脖子扭断。野兽小子尖叫着，变成一只兔子跳进渡鸦怀里，因为从罗宾嘴里发出的根本不像是人类的声音。“如果你们中有任何人呼叫蝙蝠侠，我会亲自确保团队里的每个人都活在地狱里。这是我的案子！”Wally急速后退，举起双手做出投降的样子。“好吧，好吧！我就是说说，冷静点。这位Red X老兄给我们惹了太多麻烦，也许蝙蝠们能给我们指个正确的方向，或者……”他们认为Dick说的是“不”，但听起来更像是恶魔的尖叫。“但我们会尊重你的意愿！因为你是我们的朋友！”他在心里补充说，也因为你把我们吓得屁滚尿流。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	罗宾与Red X  Robin and Red X

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robin and Red X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887027) by [Miss_Choco_chips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips). 



泰坦们正处在一个艰难的时期，他们前方一边是他们随和、风趣、自信的领队，一边是一片狼藉。

“呃……”所有人中最勇敢的Wally小心翼翼地把手放在他的肩膀上，“我们是不是应该……向蝙蝠侠求助？”

罗宾飞快转过头来盯着他，简直要把脖子扭断。野兽小子尖叫着，变成一只兔子跳进渡鸦怀里，因为从罗宾嘴里发出的根本不像是人类的声音。

“如果你们中有任何人呼叫蝙蝠侠，我会亲自确保团队里的每个人都活在地狱里。这是 **我的** 案子！”

Wally急速后退，举起双手做出投降的样子。

“好吧，好吧！我就是说说，冷静点。这位Red X老兄给我们惹了太多麻烦，也许蝙蝠们能给我们指个正确的方向，或者……”

他们认为Dick说的是“不”，但听起来更像是恶魔的尖叫。

“但我们会尊重你的意愿！因为你是我们的朋友！”他在心里补充说，也因为你把我们吓得屁滚尿流。

Dick又转身背对着他们，Roy趁机对Wally打了个手势，类似‘我们到底要不要叫蝙蝠侠啊？’Roy回复：‘我不想死，妈的不要。’

他们从来没有真的抽出时间去抓Red X，但也没人敢再提起向蝙蝠侠求助。这个神秘的反英雄总有针对他们特殊能力的反制措施，每次碰面的时候都把他们打得落花流水，但是说实话呢？Red X不会比一个精神错乱的Dick更可怕，所以他们更愿意对付他，而不是背着Dick和他以前的导师一起破案，然后屏息等待Dick的复仇。

-……-……-……-……-……-

Jason并没有从他的前任那里继承罗宾披风。Dick很不高兴地看到，一个新来的孩子没经过许可就穿着他的制服，而他自己明显还没准备好要放手。

但是Jason想要成为罗宾。需要成为罗宾。他能做所有的好事……他能帮助像自己这样的人……这是一个让他走上正路的机会。以向这个世界（以及他自己）证明，他不像他的父亲那样，是个彻头彻尾的垃圾，归属于阿卡姆垃圾箱。他，一个街头混混，可以成为一名英雄。

因此，Jason为了维护自己戴上面具的权利而奋斗，即使有时候他渴望发疯，渴望做他自己的事情。因为，实话说，当罗宾真的很棒，但是被死死蝙蝠侠盯着？啊，不那么棒。

所以当Dick，现在的夜翼，在Bruce出差的某个下午接近Jason的时候，他有点疲倦，同时也渴望一些消遣。

这正是那家伙给他的东西。

“我要给你看的东西，”Dick检查后确认他们身上没有小耳朵，这才慢慢开始说，“是罗宾的秘密。是唯一我们成功瞒着蝙蝠侠的东西。是我们的祖先为我们留下的东西，是我们的遗产。”

“我们是唯二的罗宾，傻逼。”

“闭嘴，这是正式的流程，你到底想不想知道？”

“只是……别那么戏精。”

“滚开，这就是最精彩的部分。”

好奇心最终战胜了不耐烦，他看着Dick把一个公文包放在他写数学作业的咖啡桌上。

“就在这，里面有所有的信息，所有你应该知道的，关于我们最重要的终极斗篷游戏的信息。这是罗宾的无限使命。我们的《白鲸》。Red X。”*

-……-……-……-……-……-……-

当Jason拿着公文包找到Tim时，Tim的第一反应是‘他要贿赂我’——这是他在韦恩集团工作了几个月后的条件反射。

第二个反应是‘包里有某个人的头对吧。我会变成共犯吗？这算什么罪，我能不能瞒着Bruce？’

第三个也是最后一个反应是‘也许我应该先问问他’。

他的前任——谢天谢地，现在神智正常——来到了Tim藏身的那个小角落，他希望能在这里躲开Damian足够长的时间，尽情享受庄园的WiFi而不必忍受他撒泼。Jason盘腿坐在他面前。

“那么，把你所有关于Red X的资料给我。”

这有点……出乎意料，但也不算史无前例。他的家人有时候把他当成犯罪维基百科的替代。

Tim顺从地（为了更快回去做他的研究），喋喋不休地说出他能从这位反英雄身上得到的一点东西。不可否认，这并不多。任何年轻的英雄都没听说过Red X，他已经沉寂好几年了，年长的英雄被Dick本人禁止谈论他。首位罗宾宣称了对这位反英雄的所有权，任何未经他允许插手他的案子的人都会发现在自己还没来得及掩盖证据之前，他们的生活就发生了翻天覆地的变化。当Bruce在这个问题上采取中立立场，只是尊重他儿子的意愿时，没有人想要冒险惹怒一个拥有蝙蝠侠的资源和知识的人。

显然，Jason是个例外，因为他打开了公文包，把它对准Tim的方向。

“让我给你讲一个小故事，几年前Dickie把它分享给我。我在很长一段时间里都不算一个好前任，Timmers，我想通过适当地传递它来弥补一二。这是罗宾真正的遗产，Red X的神话。”

“我……我不再是罗宾了，”他脱口而出，尽管他的手指抽动着，想摸摸公文包里的东西，想看看那些有趣的、甜蜜的财富。

“没关系。Dickie没经过你同意就把罗宾给出去了，但是这个……这个只有我能传递，就像只有你准备好了才能给那个小鬼一样。没人能把它拿走，否则Dickie就会失去他对Red X的所有权。”

Tim把咖啡杯掉了。

突然间，有了更重要的事情，听起来就很邪恶。

-……-……-……-……-……-……-……-

当Damian被Drake邀请来参加他们俩自己的“亲密之夜”的时候，他精疲力竭但充满希望。他试图修复他们之间的关系已经有一段时间了，所以他不能毁了这个机会，就算它听起来很可疑。

所以他们一起看了电影，吃着素食披萨（当Damian意识到Tim记得的时候，他感到某种情绪），一起抱怨他们的哥哥姐姐。

“这就是……一种沉重的负担。”他承认。如果有人能理解他的感受，那就是Timothy了。

“我明白你的感受，还有Dick和Bruce对你的那种期望。”

“我必须一直为他们做到完美。哪怕是最小的错误……我也可能因此失去我的家人。我觉得我自己被困住了……”

Tim的手找到了他的，捏了一下。Damian抬起头，而年长的少年眼中流露出一种同情。

“也许我有办法解决这个问题。”

就好像他早就计划好了一样（也许他确实计划好了），Tim从他们坐着的沙发底下拿出一个公文包。

“Dick把它给了Jason，Jason又给了我。现在，我把它交给你。”

Damian歪着头，有点困惑。

“我已经是罗宾了。”

Tim笑了笑，把包推到他身边。

“这个更好。没有罗宾制服的那些束缚。打开它。”*

他仍然很疲惫，但是很好奇，又不愿意失去他和哥哥之间已经取得的进展，于是他照做了。

然后一下子把它扔到地上。

“这是什么？！！”

“这个，”Tim笑得好像柴郡猫*，“是Red X的服装。这几个月我一直穿着它，来……”

“摧毁我的生活？！！”Damian大喊道，因为这都传遍了，Red X从冬眠中复苏，完全针对罗宾，每次都嘲弄他，踢他的屁股。*这让人倍感沮丧，因为每个人都拒绝在Damian面前谈论这个反英雄，所以他没有得到任何关于这人的信息，没法追捕他。

“冷静。我只是……需要发泄一下。这套衣服对我很有帮助，这就是Red X的全部用途。”

“我……不明白。”

Tim把公文包放在咖啡桌上，往Damian那边靠了靠。

“Dick在过去创造了这个化身，就在做一个完美罗宾的压力太大的时候，他只是……想捣乱。想放松一些。他不能作为他自己去做，也不能失去其他英雄的尊敬，所以他需要一个替罪羊。”

Damian感到他的内脏因为兴奋而扯了扯。他试着往公文包里偷看一眼。

“做罗宾是很累的。这个负担太重了。总是一个完美的搭档，总是一个乖宝宝……而Red X允许你去发疯，做同性恋犯罪之类的事情，不被团体里的任何其他英雄干涉。你可以烧掉仓库。使用B上锁的火箭发射器。操你最讨厌的傻逼犯罪斗士。在你觉得生活太无聊的时候去当搅屎棍。*放手去玩吧……Damian，难道你不厌倦做个好人吗？难道你不想发神经吗？”

他哥哥的话还没来得及说完，他的手指就钻进了衣服里。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> 在lofter上发布了相同的版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cbb5c8de
> 
> 《白鲸》Moby Dick
> 
> 《白鲸》是19世纪美国小说家Herman Melville的一篇海洋题材的长篇小说。小说描写了亚哈船长为了追逐并杀死白鲸（实为白色抹香鲸），最终与白鲸同归于尽的故事，营造了一种让人置身海上航行、随时遭遇各种危险甚至是死亡的氛围，是作者的代表作。Moby Dick 莫比·迪克是文中白鲸的名字，也是英文小说原名。
> 
> 柴郡猫是爱丽丝梦游仙境里的那只猫
> 
> Because honestly, being Robin was awesome, but having Batman constantly breathing down his neck? Yeah, not so much.
> 
> 因为，实话说，当罗宾真的很棒，但是被死死蝙蝠侠盯着？啊，不那么棒。*
> 
> “This is even better. The freedom to the bindings that come with the suit. Open it.”
> 
> “这个更好。没有罗宾制服的那些束缚。打开它。”*
> 
> he yells, because it’s not a secret Red X had came back from dormancy to utterly fuck with Robin, taunting him and beating his ass at every turn.
> 
> Damian大喊道，因为这都传遍了，Red X从冬眠中复苏，完全针对罗宾，每次都嘲弄他，踢他的屁股。*
> 
> It’s too heavy a burden. Always a perfect partner, always a goodie two shoes… 
> 
> 这个负担太重了。总是一个完美的搭档，总是一个乖宝宝……
> 
> Red X allows you to go wild, be gay-do crime sort of thing, without meddling from any other hero in the community. Burn a warehouse. Use the rocket launcher B has under lock and key. Fuck whoever dumb crimefighter you dislike the most up. Stir shit whenever you feel life’s been too quiet. 
> 
> 而Red X允许你去发疯，做同性恋犯罪之类的事情，不被团体里的任何其他英雄干涉。你可以烧掉仓库。使用B上锁的火箭发射器。操你最讨厌的傻逼犯罪斗士。在你觉得生活太无聊的时候去当搅屎棍。*


End file.
